


Таков был добрый фокусник

by daphne_the_storyteller, fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [12]
Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphne_the_storyteller/pseuds/daphne_the_storyteller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Было её желание мести неправильным?
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Таков был добрый фокусник

**Author's Note:**

> Не очень подробные описания пыток. Надеюсь, что нигде не погрешила против такого большого канона.

_…и сердце у меня, когда я вспоминаю о его добродетелях, разрывается от жалости, но потом я прикладываю ухо к чугунной плите и слушаю, как он плачет среди обломков развалившегося чемодана, и если вдруг он умирает снова, я его снова воскрешаю, ибо наказание это прекрасно тем, что он будет жить в гробнице пока живу я, то есть вечно.  
Габриэль Гарсия Маркес. Добрый фокусник, продавец чудес._

На протяжении многих дней для Триллы не существовало ничего, кроме боли.  
Приспособиться можно ко всему — так ей казалось. Она старалась убедить себя, что боль — это всего лишь импульсы в её мозгу, а мозг можно обмануть, отвлечь, заставить поверить в любую дикость. Если на теле нет непоправимых повреждений, то боль ничего не значит, убеждала она себя.  
Такая чушь. Трилле могло бы быть смешно, если бы не было так больно.  
Когда её пытали электричеством, она кричала и не слышала себя. Сердце колотилось как безумное. Трилла всё ждала, что оно наконец не выдержит, ждала с надеждой, но каждый раз, как сердце пропускало удар, она покрывалась липким потом, молясь, чтобы он не оказался последним.  
Когда её пытали Силой, то даже крик не мог покинуть лёгкие, и это было во сто крат хуже.  
Когда хлопала дверь камеры, Трилла вздрагивала и сжималась. Когда её тащили на пыточное кресло — едва передвигала ноги и хрипло силилась сделать вдох. Триллу мутило. Однажды её вывернуло прямо в коридоре, к гадливому веселью штурмовиков: тогда впервые кроме боли в сознание Триллы ворвался жгучий стыд, а затем — злость.  
Она ненавидела этих садистов в безликих белых шлемах.  
Ненависть её росла и ширилась, подпитываемая болью. Трилла ненавидела всех. Ненавидела Империю так, что дыхание перехватывало.  
Ненавидела орден джедаев — взрослых и якобы мудрых, требовательных и справедливых, несущих ответственность за своих падаванов. Их чахлая Сила оказалась бесполезна, а обещания — лживыми. Трилла думала: “их обещания” — и представляла Цере, одну-единственную, но так и не могла произнести её имя даже у себя в голове.  
Боль опустошила и сломала Триллу, но под этой пустотой обнаружилась глубокая бездна ненависти.  
Джедайский кодекс подсказывал, что сейчас правильно было бы желать всеобщего просветления и мира в Галактике. Трилла же мечтала поквитаться со всеми. Разорвать голыми руками. Свернуть шеи. Заставить страдать хоть кого-нибудь из тех, кого она считала виновным в своих страданиях. Трилла отдавала себе отчёт, что эта дорога ведёт на Тёмную сторону Силы, но почти не испытывала беспокойства по этому поводу.

Однажды после многочасовых пыток, когда уже невозможно было кричать, только сипеть, Трилла почувствовала _его_ присутствие.  
Их оставили наедине без малейшего промедления. Дарт Вейдер, тяжело дыша, проскрежетал: “Вон отсюда”, но штурмовики к этому времени уже давно пятились к выходу.  
Трилла ощутила слабое злорадство: не так уж сложно найти на них управу. Почти мгновенно его вытеснили парализующий страх и слабость: как бы плохо ни было до этого, Вейдер может сделать _ещё хуже_. Затем пришла ненависть: фоновая, негасимая, как и боль.  
И — новое ощущение, ещё более пугающее, чем ненависть.  
“Я хочу эту силу и власть”.  
Неровный ритм хриплого дыхания сбился — Дарт Вейдер смеялся.  
— И что бы ты сделала с этой властью? Чего бы тебе хотелось, падаван?  
— Мести, — Трилла едва смогла разомкнуть губы, но вложила в ответ всю свою искреннюю злобу.  
Он не повел и пальцем, но её оковы разомкнулись, и Трилла рухнула на пол, ударившись коленями и головой. Она не сразу смогла перевернуться на спину и сесть; не сразу смогла поднять руку, чтобы ощупать опухший нос и вытереть кровь с разбитого лба. Всё это время Вейдер молча наблюдал за тем, как она копошится у его ног. Впрочем, Трилла попыталась встать, но не смогла.  
— Ты присоединишься к инквизиторам, — наконец заговорил он, — и узнаешь Тёмную сторону Силы. Ты хорошо подойдёшь для такой работы, Трилла Судури.  
Ей сложно было поспорить с таким утверждением, но неприятие всё равно всколыхнулось в её сердце. Ей хотелось мстить — не только джедаям, но и ситхам. Дарт Вейдер был не последним в списке тех существ, кого Трилла полагала виновными в своём нынешнем положении. С ужасом и восторгом она почувствовала, что тянется к Тёмной стороне Силы — или же Тёмная сторона Силы тянулась к ней?  
Дарт Вейдер поднял руку, и вдруг оказалось, что Трилла не может сделать вдох. Горло сжалось, в грудной клетке нарастала боль. Слабые попытки вырваться из невидимой хватки были, конечно, бесполезны, и хрипы Триллы становились всё тише.  
Наконец Вейдер разжал ладонь. Трилла закашлялась и судорожно втянула воздух.  
— Я же… ничего не сделала…  
— И не сделаешь, — казалось, его рассмешила сама мысль о том, что Трилла могла бы _что-то ему сделать_ , — так что лучше бы тебе выучить заранее, на кого можно, а на кого нельзя скалить зубы.  
Больше он не проронил ни слова — развернулся и вышел, а ещё через пару секунд в дверь уже боязливо заглядывали штурмовики.  
Никто из них не позволил себе ни единого смешка при виде Триллы, опухшей, окровавленной. Все прекрасно понимали, что раз она ещё жива, то дальнейшая судьба её решена.  
Трилла изобразила усмешку — специально для зрителей. Она была готова отчаянно схватиться за эту возможность выжить. Но не только выжить: Трилла уже знала, какое мрачное удовлетворение доставят ей сила, и власть, _и месть_. Если ради этого придётся кланяться Вейдеру — да будет так.


End file.
